Beast Machines: The Retelling
by Ramjet94
Summary: AU: Alone on Cybertron, with no memory of how they arrived, unable to Transform, and surrounded by the enemy. The Four Remaining Maximals must find a way to survive before they go offline...permanently
1. Chapter 1

Beast Machines: The New Generation

Chapter 1: The Reformatting

(A/N: I know the 1st chapter and my grammar really suuuuuucks but I've thought out the later chapters a bit more)

In the empty streets of a mechanical planet we can see a beautiful organic flower bursting out. But then a Greyback Gorilla is seen running past the flower, followed closely by Tanks which run over the flower. As the Gorilla runs into the light, he sees that he's reached a dead-end and is backed up against a wall with the tanks pointing their cannon's at him. The gorilla then speaks to his attackers.

"I don't know who you are, but if you want a fight I'll give it to you."

"Optimus Primal Maximize!"

"As he tried to transform his body contorted and twisted with sparks over their joints. "Why can't I transform?" Optimus exclaimed in pain as a power surge coursed through him,freezing him in place. The tank then Transformed into robot mode and primed their laser cannons. "RAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" Suddenly The tanks were distracted as another silhouette yelled a war cry while ramming them into the wall and destroying them. "Optimus, are you okay?" the silhouette asked in a husky voice. "How do you know my name?" Optimus asked.

As the silhouette walked into the light it was revealed to be a brown African Rhino "Don't tell me you wouldn't remember an old friend" The Rhino asked. "Rhinox!" Optimus exclaimed happy to see his friend "Your okay, What's going on here?" he asked only getting a confused look from Rhinox. "I don't know, the last thing I remember we were flying home for Cybertron" Rhinox explained "next thing I know these bozos are using us for target practice"

"You mean you don't rememb-wait what do you mean us?" Optimus asked. "Yo big green, is it safe?" A voice with a Brooklyn accent asked from the shadows. "It's okay Rattrap, you can come out." Rhinox replied. Out of the shadows walked a large Grey Mouse looking rather shaken up. "I found him hiding in a Transport Tram, it seems he can't remember anything besides being chased" Rhinox explained. "Not to mention we can't transform, It must be some kind of memory and transformation virus" Optimus thought as the electricity surges continued "Look can we postpone the reunion before the tanks start shooting at us again!" Rattrap exclaimed.

BOOOOOOM

The building next to them exploded and fell into the ground breaking through the surface and creating a endless pit as it crashed down. "I've really got to know when to shut up" Rattrap said in despair. Suddenly Optimus' eyes were glowing with a white light as a eerily quiet voice spoke to him in his head "_go down"_ the voice said. Deciding to trust the voice instead of fighting the tanks, Optimus yelled "Everybody underground, NOW!" as the Tank drones drew closer and they all jumped in without a second thought.

As Rattrap and Rhinox were busy screaming, Optimus came up with an idea "Rattrap! Rhinox! Try to grab onto the walls!" Optimus yelled as he grabbed an open ledge, it hurt but t was better than going offline. Rattrap tried a different approach by using his tiny but sharp claws to grind against the wall until he latched onto something. However Optimus then realized his mistake, since Rhinox had neither claws or fingers he continued free-falling whilke screaming "Big-Green nooooo!" Rattrap called out futilely to his friend falling into the darkness and he looked away not wanting to see what happened next, until he noticed that Rhinox's screaming had been replaced by a flapping sound.

"Somebody drop something?" Rattrap looked back and saw that Rhinoxwas being held by what seemed to be a combination of a wolf and an eagle. "Silverbolt?" Rattrap asked in surprise "What in the name of my great-aunt Arcee are you doing here?"

"All I remember is falling and pain every time I tried to transform-GAAAAAAH!" Silverbolt exclaimed as another surge coursed through his body making him crash into the wall, almost dropping Rhinox. "And if I had to guess I'd say we all have about three mega-cycles (hours) before we all go offline" Rhinox said analyzing their conditions. "Nobody's going offline on my watch" Optimus said trying to keep his friends level, but then his eyes are overcome with another white flash, but instead of a voice the flash took a form of a comet and flew towards a hole in the wall. "Everyone, that way" Optimus commanded pointing towards the hole.

(A/N: I have no idea how to make those borders so I'll just have to say "Transition")

After a few minutes of walking, the Maximals had reached the end of the tunnel and see another deep hole. "Are you sure you know what you're doing boss monkey, because I'm getting really tired of bottomless pits" Rattrap whined. "Don't you see? Something's been guiding us to each other it's no coincidence we've found each other." Optimus explained.

"Well, what do you propose we do?" Silverbolt asked. "Rattrap and I will have to climb down the walls, and Silverbolt will have to carry Rhinox." After Optimus finished his plan, Silverbolt couldn't help but let his ears go limp and whimper remembering all the other time's he's had to carry him.

(Transition)

After hours of climbing it seemed the maximals were going nowhere fast and the virus was getting stronger and stronger. "My wings…are stiffening" Silverbolt said struggling to hold onto Rhinox. "My servos are fusing" Rattrap said barely able to move at all. "Everyone just…hold on a little longer." But it seemed that the universe was out to prove Optimus wrong, because at that instant Silverbolt dropped Rhinox and both of them crashed into Optimus and Rattrap causing all of them to Crashed onto the floor below.

"Immediate System shutdown in five cycles (minutes)"

As the Maximals tried to stand up, all they saw was a small pillar of light on them and darkness surrounding them. "Where are we?" Rhinox asked with surge's overcoming his body "Nowhere, it would seem thanks to our fearless leader" Rattrap Whined "Nowhere…and everywhere" Optimus said being unusually cryptic. "Will you open your eyes Optimus? There's nothing here." Silverbolt said despairingly.

As Optimus looked around his spirits dropped as it seemed that they had come all this way for nothing, he then noticed a piece of rubble and suddenly his sadness was replaced with anger as he picked it up and threw it into the darkness "I…WILL NOT...GIVE UP!"

PHWOOOOOOOOOM

The piece of rubble instead of falling against the ground, it crashed through what seemed to be a glass barrier revealing a great inferno. All of the Maximals were mystified by the flames especially Optimus who started marching towards the flames. "Optimus….don't do it" Rhinox called out weakly. But Optimus continued walking towards the flames and reached for them, but felt no pain. After touching the flames they dissipated and were replaced by what seemed to be a moving hologram of the galaxy.

"The Oracle" Optimus said in amazement. "The same Oracle that foretold the first Transformers on Cybertron? Rhinox asked. "But those were just legends….weren't they?" Rattrap asked.

Suddenly, what seemed to be a huge spark appeared in the hologram. _AT LONG LAST, A RECEPTIVE SPARK _The Oracle called out to the Maximals. _BEGIN DOWNLAOD SEQUENCE_ The Oracle then shot a beam of light towards Optimus Primal and guided him to walk into the hologram

_YOU ARE NOW INTERFACING WITH THE MATRIX, THE ALLSPARK THAT MADE EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING THAT EVER LIVED…OR EVER WILL LIVE_. The Oracle then showed a vision of the Planet Cybertron being engulfed by a blinding green flash. _THE GREAT TRANSFORMATION AWAITS OPTIMUS PRIMAL, PREPARE TO BE REFORMATTED. _Optimus then began flying through the very core of Cybertron _REMEMBER THIS, THE SEEDS OF THE FUTURE LIE BURIED IN THE PAST, TO UNLEASHED THE WARRIOR WITHIN YOU MUST TAKE THE BEAST WITHOUT, FIND A BALANCE OPTIMUS PRIMAL. TRANSFORM YOUR DESTINY OPTIMUS PRIMAL, TRANSFORM AND TRANSCEND._

Back with Rhinox, Rattrap, and Silverbolt, they were left staring at a blinding light waiting for their imminent system shutdown, when suddenly they see a something walking out of the light.

Instead of the usual Greyback gorilla, Optimus's new body was that of a Mountain-back gorilla (Google it) but with his hands and feet covered in technological gauntlets. "Boss monkey what in the world happened to you?" Rattrap asked. "If you want to survive you must allow The Oracle to reformat you" Optimus explained.

(Weird Transition from the show)

The first to emerge from The Oracle were Rhinox and Rattrap. Rhinox's new form was similar to his old form. But his brown leathery hide was replaced by a solid grey one, and his horn was colored jet-black and made 5 times sharper, along with green and gold technorganic gauntlets on his feet.

Rattrap's new form was puke green (well it is) with silver and red paws and tail along with a hatch in his back.

Suddenly a wing shaped shadow was cast over Rhinox and Rattrap. They turned to see Silverbolt in his new form. Instead of Seeing an eagle and wolf Fuzor, Silverbolt's new form was that of a Grey Condor With Technorganic purple highlights covering his body and eyes, along with yellow beak and claws.

After Silverbolt examines his new form he lets his ears droop, seeing as he his hands were replaced by wings. "well…this will take some getting used to." He said sulkingly. "Well at least you can still use your talons" Rattrap said trying to cheer him up.

Suddenly, The Oracle's white light seemed to implode on itself, leaving nothing but an empty, long walkway and the Maximals being confused. "Where'd the Oracle go now?" Rattrap asked the question on everybody's mind. "I don't know" Rhinox" replied. vroooom "Does anyone hear a buzzing sound?" Rhinox asked.

As the noise got louder and louder, the Maximals looked towards the extended walkway and saw what seemed to be smaller light heading to them until…..

VROOOOOOOOOOM

An entire squad of what seemed to be purple motorcycles raced towards them

"Oh man, first we had to deal with tanks and now we have to fight motorcycle drones too?" Rattrap complained. "What do you say we give our new bodies a test drive" Silverbolt proclaimed ready for battle. The Maximals then jumped forward as Rattrap bared his teeth, Optimus growled readying his fists, Rhinox positioned his horn, and cawed a war cry. At the same time the Cycle drones transformed and readied their hand blasters. The Maximals finally stuck poses as they simultaneously yelled.

"MAXIMALS, MAXIMIZE!"

….And nothing happened, as the Maximals stared confusingly at their forms. Using this opportunity the Cycle drones transformed and shot at the causing the Maximals to find cover behind some pillars.

"So after all that trouble; we still can't transform?" Silverbolt yelled over the gunfire. "The seeds of the future lied buried in the past" Optimus said cryptically. "What in the name of Primus does that mean?" RRhinox asked Optimus "I'll tell you what it means" Rattrap spoke up "it means RUN!" as the the maximals turned tail and tried to escape the drones

AS the Maximals they came across a deep trench with a platform for them to hide in. As they Cycle drones drove towards the trench they kept accelerating, but it was too tale for one drone as he crashed into the side while the others landed safely. "That bought us some time but we're scrapped if we can't transform" Silverbolt said nearly out of breath. "Of course!" Optimus exclaimed "the seeds of the future lie buried in the past!" "Why does he keep saying that!" Rattrap asked going frantic.

"According to legend, the first robots on Cybertron had to LEARN to transform." Optimus explained. "It took discipline, purity of the spark, and years of practice." On the other side of the trench, four of the Cycle drones seemed to transform upside down; so their bodies could be used as ramps for the other four drones. "I got news for you boss monkey…WE AIN'T GOT YEARS!" Rattrap yelled at Optimus. "We'll just have to split up and fight them with what we have" Silverbolt said "You go I'll stay here" Optimus said baring his teeth at the Drones. While the other Maximals ran into a cavern leading to a triple fork in the road.

As 4 of the Cycle Drones drove on the "ramps" and flew across the Trench, one transformed mid-air and slammed Optimus against the wall while the other 3 chased after the other Maximals.

The first drone was racing after Silverbolt , but was unable to capture him, due to his flight and maneuverability. But then Silverbolt just stopped mid-flight and let the draft pull him back; leaving the Cycle drone confused, until he saw a solid rock wall getting closer by the second. The Cycle Drone tried to brake, but it did him no good as the drone just crashed into the wall, exploding into flaming pieces.

Rattrap was climbing onto the ceiling of the cave, both hiding from the drone and thinking of a plan to destroy it, As the Drone drove underneath him Rattrap pounced down onto its back wheel and bit away at the braking mechanism and the clutch and then biting the wheel itself causing the drone to skid across the floor sparking until it also crashed into a wall.

The Drone that was chasing Rhinox had him backed up against a wall (A/N: Jesus Christ are all these tunnels dead-ends?) and revving it's engines, challenging Rhinox. Rhinox then grinded his foot against the ground and readied his horns. "I've just got one question" Rhinox said to the drone "Do you really want to try it?" Suddenly realizing the situation the Cycle Drone promptly transformed, aimed his gun-hand and….shot itself in the head. Leaving Rhinox to chuckle at his humorous victory.

Finally, Optimus Primal was having problems of his own as the drone he was fighting was pushing him closer and closer the edge of the trench. And just when it seemed that Optimus had the upper hand the Four drones on the other side of the trench shot the ledge where Optimus was standing causing him to fall only barley able to grasp the ledge. The Drone he was fighting then looked maliciously as Optimus and Rolled ober his fingers causing him to yell in pain and drop into the darkness

"NOOOOOOOO!" Optimus yelled as he fell to his doom but suddenly he heard a familiar voice. _TO UNLEASH THE WARRIOR WITHIN….YOU MUST TAME THE BEAST WITHOUT*_

Optimu's face changed from that of fear to that of determination as he closed his eyes as a blue light glowed from his spark chamber and washed over his body and he finally Transformed. His giant Mountainback gorilla form was replaced with that of a technorganic humanoid. His arms had Huge gauntlets covering them. And his shoulders were covered with giant pieces of armor and newly added jet nozzles on his back which he activated with his fist pointing upwards.(A/N: yeah I suck at describing complicated characters sometimes.)

The Lone Drone at the top of the trench scanned it as he saw something approaching and fast. Optimus promptly uppercutted the drone all the way across the floor. The Ramp Drones (A/N: got tired of saying just the drones) Stared at Optimus blankly as he scowled a them. Wasting no time The Ramp drones opened fire on Optimus but the gauntlets seemed to absorb the lasers as they circled him. Optimus then combined all of the energy in one big shot and release it against the Ramp Drones. While two of them were destroyed the other two tried o escape in their but to no avail as they were knocked aside, giving Optimus time to fly over, grab both of them, and dangle them over the trench.

Silverbolt, Rhinox, and Rattrap were there to witness the whole thing as they were amazed by the new Optimus and Rhinox was the first to comment on him "I guess you can teach an Ape new tricks."

Time for some answers" Optimus said trying to interrogate The last two Ramp Drones "Who sent you, why are we being targeted!" The Ramp Drones simply looked at each other and literally drove on Optimu's skin until they fell out of his grasp and another blue white overcame Optimus Transforming him back to beast mode "No! Not…Now!" He yelled in desperation but it was futile as he reverted fully back to Beast Mode and landed on the ground in front of the amazed Maximals.

"That was an impressive transformation, Optimus" Rhinox said "So…what's your secret?" Silverbolt asked. "I…understand" Optimus replied to looking at any of them. "Great that makes one of us" Rattrap said. "We all have much to learn; our training will commence at once." Optimus finished as he walked towards the tunnels as the Maximals followed him. "Training?" Rattrap said looking very worried.

Maximal spark detected: Transforming capabilities; still functional

A Computer reported to someone in a hovering fully mechanical suit, with a giant device on his back seemingly connected to the core of Cybertron. "So it seems Optimus Primal and his Maximals have survived after all" The dark figure spoke "See how they contaminate Cybertron with their mongrel beast modes…so wretched, so misshapen, so…_organic._" The Dark figure said venomously. "I will…destroy them, yesssss"

(A/N: just 3 quick notes 1: the drones will stay the same but the generals will be radically different. 2: if you want to see the characters go to tfwiki(dot)net and make sure their the beast machines description. And 3: the who tame the beast without I could have said something else but I had to stick with The Oracles cryptic mantra.


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Machines: The Retelling  
Chapter 2: Master of the House

several days after arriving on Cybertron, The Maximals were able to  
find a somewhat caved in area of the Catacombs that they could using  
for both a temporary base and Training grounds. Optimus Primal sat in  
the middle of a platform in front of Rhinox, SilverBolt, and Rattrap  
as he had been trying to transform ever since they had arrived.

"Free your minds, let go of old thinking and focus on the  
transformation within" Optimus said to his allies as Rhinox was in his  
Zen position (Dark paths) Silverbolt was listening intently to  
Optimus, and Rattrap was just trying to force his "transformation"

"What's with all the hocus pocus?" Rattrap asked losing his patience  
"Just give us the command codes so we can transform already."

"It's not that easy anymore Rattrap" Optimus asserted "The Oracle had  
melded us into a balance between both machine and living tissue.  
Command codes and onboard computers are a thing of the past." he  
explained

"So, what are we robots or animals?" Silverbolt asked. "Both...and  
neither" Optimus replied. "Well that sure clears things up." Rattrap  
complained.

"The key is finding the balance inside of yourself" Optimus said as  
he slowly rose "then and only then can you truly say...I Am  
Transformed" As Optimus fully stood up his body was enveloped to a  
familiar blue light as he transformed from Beast mode to Robot mode.

As Silverbolt closed his eyes he could literally feel an energy from  
within as he said "I Am Transformed" as a yellow light enveloped his  
body, his upper body was replaced with Samurai-esque body plating and  
his wings were turned into arms with 5 yellow talons on each hand, and  
his back had 6 parallel pointed feathers in the shape of bent kunai  
without handles. His new face was also drastically different,  
instead of the animal fuzor head, his head was modeled after a late  
20's Asian man with a pointed chin and goatee to go with it, also  
different was his hair which fashioned as a Samurai pony tail.

It did not take long for Rhinox to find the balance within himself as  
he followed Silverbolt's example.

(A/N: just a heads up...I'm sorry)  
"I Am Transformed" as Rhinox spoke a yellow light enveloped his body  
and as he transformed and as he stood up he saw...he looked the same  
as before. Rhinox saw that except for his brown hide now switched to  
silver his body was the same? "Huh, I was expecting something  
more...original" Rhinox commented. But Optimus walked towards him and  
placed a hand on Rhinox's shoulder "well you know what they say old  
friend, if it isn't broke don't fix it" Optimus said cheering up his  
friend. "You know your right better to have my old body than something  
weird and complicated" Rhinox replied now looking happy at his "old"  
form.

As Silverbolt and Rhinox were checking over their forms, Rattrap was  
fidgeting trying to put everything into his transformation. "I am  
transformed, I...am transformed." "Rattrap calm down" Optimus spoke up  
"you can't force it, just focus." Rattrap then took a breath, closed  
his eyes, and clenched his fists "can you feel it?" Rhinox asked.

Suddenly the entire chamber started to shake, breaking Rattrap's  
concentration "oh... I'm feeling something alrig-BOOM!

Suddenly a blue drill shaped drone burst through the wall, launching  
to the other side of the room and causing Rhinox and Silverbolt to  
revert to their Beast modes. A compartment on The Drill drone opened  
up revealing a machine gun as it opened fire on the Maximals. But  
Optimus still in his robot mode shielded his allies using his power to  
absorb the Drill Drones fire.

"You lost your emotional center!" Optimus yelled to his allies.  
"What's the point of transforming if we can't do it under fire!"  
Silverbolt replied Optimus' only reply was angrily destroying the  
Drill drone with a Power Blast (A/N: hey it needed a name) and  
transforming back to beast mode but before he could say something to  
Silverbolt he heard Rattrap ranting underneath shattered piece of the  
wall "I am transformed, I am transformed, I am Getting really PISSED  
OFF HERE!" (A/N: wanted to avoid the cheese puns)

Rattrap...let's try again later" Optimus said trying to calm him down.  
"Let's move out Maximals." "You've got my support Optimus It's about  
time we scouted out Cybertron" SilverBolt replied eagerly. " I meant  
let's move out to find a new base, if that drone can find us more will  
follow" Optimus pointed out " But Optimus ever since we arrived all  
we've done is run and hide" Silverbolt said "we still have no idea how  
we got here or what happened to the planet, when will we find out?"  
Silverbolt snapped at him. "When our training is complete" Optimus  
said sternly "look Optimus I'm all for mastering robot mode" Rhinox  
spoke up "but shouldn't we try to contact our allies?" "And what makes  
you think we have any?" Rattrap asked despairingly. "The first order of  
business is to find a new base" Optimus said "we'll split up into two  
groups: Rattrap you go with Silverbolt, and Rhinox you're with me."  
As the Maximals split into their respective groups, Optimus called to  
Silverbolt "And Silverbolt...get your attitude checked."

(Transition)  
After almost after half an hour of walking Rattrap saw something was  
bothering Silverbolt so he decided to cheer him up in his usual way  
"Man!" Rattrap exclaimed "I've never seen the boss monkey get onto you  
like that. And I've never seen you like that." Silverbolt still looked  
downcast but he decided to explain "It's my fault anyway, I don't know  
why but ever since I was reformatted something's been drawing me to the  
surface but I don't know what it is."

Suddenly a dim pillar of light shined on them and they could see the  
shape of a man-hole lid, giving Rattrap an idea. "Well why don't we go  
topside and find out what's bothering you?" he proposed. "Yes great  
idea and disobey Optimus in the process" Silverbolt said. "Optimus  
told us to find a new base, but he never said where" Rattrap said as  
he climbed the walls up to the man-hole while Silverbolt gave him a  
sour look. "Fine be a Fraidy-Bird" Rattrap taunted making Silverbolt  
concede "fine just give me a second" Silverbolt said as he stretched  
his wing and flew upwards alongside Rattrap.

After reaching the top and lifting the manhole lid, Rattrap hopped out  
and Silverbolt was finally able to stretch his wings. Rattrap whistled  
at the buildings around him "'Bolt, welcome to Cybertropolis home to  
6...million...transformers." Rattrap suddenly realized the eerie  
silence in the supposedly bustling city.

"But it seems that everyone has...disappeared?" Silverbolt said  
curiously. "Well yeah but if did happen, wouldn't there be a distress  
signal or an emergency beacon?" Rattrap responded. Silverbolt then  
noticed something out of the corner of his eye that looked like a hunk  
of metal sticking out of a ground with a huge button attached.  
"Rattrap, what is that thing?" Silverbolt asked pointing at the object  
with his foot talon. "Well I'll be, it's a Cybertron Information  
Kiosk: it basically tell civilians major events happening on  
Cybertron" Rattrap explained as he pushed the button activating it,  
but all that showed were red glaring letters that said "DATA  
INACESSABLE". "What in the name of Primus is going on here?" Rattrap  
said perplexed while Silverbolt's attention was elsewhere "it seems  
the entire core has been erased, why would they...HUSH!" Silverbolt  
cut off Rattrap as he heard a strange whirring noise "what's got your  
feathers ruffled?" Rattrap asked. As the noise got louder he looked to  
the other side of the road he saw blue colored jets with a yellow trim  
flying towards them. And acting on instinct yelled "AMBUSH!" and  
grabbed Rattrap with his talons and flew away from the kiosk before  
the Drones opened fire destroying the Kiosk.

"HEY BIRD BRAIN NEXT TIME GIVE ME A WARNING WOULD YA!" Rattrap  
screamed as Silverbolt flew through the air narrowly avoiding enemy  
fire. "We don't have time for this Rattrap" Silverbolt replied "we  
have to either transform or hold them off." "I vote Turn Left!"  
Rattrap yelled. Silver bolt then realized that they were headed  
straight towards a building and turned just in the nick of time, But  
the Aero drones weren't so lucky as they crashed into the building  
creating a huge smoldering hole in the side of it.

After landing and catching their breaths Silverbolt spoke up "Good  
eye, Rattrap" he complimented but Rattrap's turned into one of fear  
again "They've got friends!" he pointed to another squad of Aero-  
Drones. "Well so do we" Silverbolt said excited. Next thing he knew  
Rhinox appeared behind them while Optimus Primal jumped over Rattrap  
and Silverbolt and yelled "I Am Transformed!"

As the Aero-Drones flew closer Optimus activated his Jetpack and flew  
level with them (A/N: same altitude) and fired his Chest Laser (or  
Shuriken you decide) destroying two of the drones. But this did not  
hamper their onslaught as the rest of the Aero-Drones immediately  
transformed and opened fire on Optimus. Optimus was able to use a  
Power Blast to destroy another drone but as soon as that one was  
destroyed, two more flew in and opened fire on the Maximals launching  
them into the air.

Having had enough, the Maximals tried to transform. Rhinox and  
Silverbolt tried to transform but they were still shaken from the  
explosion and unable to control their emotions. As for Rattrap when he  
launched into the air his tail had latched onto a metal pole spinning  
him around and round until he was jammed into a nearby huge pipe.

"Don't give in to your emotions your Beast Modes will take over!"  
Optimus yelled to his comrades while charging another Power Blast.

As Rhinox closed his eyes he remembered Optimus' words and let go of  
his emotions and transformed into his robot mode as 2 Aero-Drones  
transformed into robot mode lasers charging.

(A/N: Okay quick pause in the narrative here. For those of you who  
never saw Beast Machines when they Transform for battle they never say  
how they figured out their attacks they just "knew" how to do them so  
just play along p.s. Rhinox's weapons are Energon enhanced Trench  
Knives and an electro-punch which will be used later. And Silverbolt's  
are feather bombs and some hand to hand combat. OK back to the story)

As the Drones opened fire, two silver serrated Trench Knives with  
purple shining ends appeared from Rhinox's wrists (Subspace, look it  
up) and landed square in his hands. Almost on instinct, Rhinox used  
the knives Energon edges to deflect the Drones fire not even one shot  
making contact. He then used the lasers against the drones by  
deflecting 2 simultaneous shots into the drones arms throwing them  
off balance, taking this advantage Rhinox jumped up to level with them  
and thrust his weapons into the drone's neck joints decapitating them  
and watching them fall to the ground with a smirk on his face.

Back with Silverbolt he focused on Optimus' past guidance ""Seek the  
balance...Tame the beast within" as he felt the power surge within him  
he transformed into a battle stance as an Aero-Drone approached and  
opened fire. Before he could even think, Silverbolt jumped over the  
drone's head and kicked it into the wall and instantly throwing one of  
his feather blades which exploded on contact with the droid leaving  
Silverbolt perplexed at his new "Feather Bombs"

After noticing Silverbolt defeated his foe Rhinox called to him  
"Silverbolt! Give Rattrap a hand getting out of that pipe!" "I'm on it  
Rhinox" Silverbolt replied.

Cut to Rattrap who had been able to un-jam himself from the pipe and  
instead was now inside it hiding from a Lone Aero-Drone looking for  
him. And as it drew closer Rattrap frantically spoke "I am  
transformed" over and over until the drone found and he covered his  
eyes waiting for the inevitable, but all he heard was the sound of  
metal and wires bending and breaking. And when Rattrap opened his eyes  
all he saw was Silverbolt holding the Aero-Drone's head and it's body  
at his feet, causing Rattrap too almost faint. "Easy, friend"  
Silverbolt spoke up trying to calm him down "You're never going to  
transform until you calm down." "Oh I'm gonna transform all right"  
Rattrap said asserting "and when I do...watch out!"

At the same time that Silverbolt saved Rattrap, Optimus had finished  
off the last of the drones by crushing them with an overpass. And as  
he lowered himself to the ground and he and the Maximals transformed  
into beast mode, Optimus had a scowl on his face directed towards one  
particular bot. "SILVERBOLT!" he yelled in anger, but before he could  
do anything Rattrap jumped into his view. "Wait, Optimus" Rattrap said  
defending Silverbolt "this is my fault I know I shouldn't have egged  
'Bolt on but look at what we learned: the whole city's abandoned maybe  
even the whole planet!"  
"Wait, what if some sort of disaster forced everyone to evacuate?"  
Rhinox inquired. "But it doesn't make sense" Silverbolt spoke up  
"what sort of disaster leaves entire cities standing without a scratch?"

"The Virus" Optimus said ominously. "The one that triggered our memory  
glitches and froze our transforming protocols!" Rhinox exclaimed in  
realization. "That's why The Oracle had to reformat us...it was the  
only way to cure it!" Silverbolt added.  
"But what about the flying attack dogs?" Rattrap said receding to the  
ruins of one of the Aero-Drones.

"The Council Citadel" Optimus said pointing towards the structure in  
the middle of Cybertropolis "if there are any answers they'll be in  
there."

(Transition)

After two hours of walking (or in Silverbolt's case flying) the  
Maximals had finally reached the Citadel with Rattrap rushing to the  
entrance. "Rattrap wait" Optimus yelled trying to stop him "the  
Council Citadel may be heavily guarded!"

Almost on cue a whole platoon of Tank drones droves through the  
opening doors of the Citadel making Rattrap to whimper out "you think?" As  
the Tanks primed their cannons Optimus ran up to Rattrap and threw him  
back to Silverbolt and Rhinox. "Hold them off as long as you can"  
Optimus commanded "I'm going in." But the drones were onto him as they  
were all focused their cannons on him, but Optimus knew that the  
cannons needed to charge as he ducked and swerved past the lasers and  
even jumped on one of the drones and used its own cannon to spin and  
vaulted through the open door. But instead of chasing after Optimus  
the drones instead chased after the rest of the Maximals, leaving  
Optimus thankful that his plan worked.

(Cutaway)  
After a few minutes of walking in the same large corridor Optimus  
finally saw the end of it, but before he could reach it six Cycle-  
Drones blocked his path in a diamond formation and saw the exit to the  
corridor about to close. Deciding not to waste his time Optimus reamed  
through four of the cycle drones while two were simply knocked aside.  
As one of the drones was able to transform, the other transformed into  
Ramp mode and let the other drone drive over it to literally fly  
through the air after Optimus and shooting at him. As Optimus ran  
towards the closing exit he could hear the laser blasts getting  
closer, seeing as there was only a little time left Optimus leaped  
past the door as the Drone simply crashed into it.

As Optimus opened his eyes he could barely see two feet in front of  
him, until a blinding light flashed and revealed several mechanical  
platforms floating in the air. One by one the platforms began to form  
a path, seeing as there was no way back he walked and walked as a new  
piece joined with every step he took.

But suddenly the light that was following him showed that the  
platforms had joined with the main structure. As the light flew around  
the room; it revealed a hatch in the ceiling and the entire ceiling.  
"What is this place?" Optimus asked not expecting an answer when  
suddenly the hat he'd in the ceiling opened revealing a huge control  
wire connected to something...or someone. "You might call it my throne  
room, Optimus Primal" a deep ominous voiced replied as the Mech in the  
control apparatus lowered himself to Optimus' level as Primal realized  
who it was.

"Megatron" Optimus said venomously "what have you done to the Council  
of Elders!" he demanded. "Alas, they are no longer in control;  
Cybertron is now my domain" Megatron replied "you may bow before your  
new lord...and master."

Optimus just stared at Megatron with malice and confusion on how he  
had gotten control of Cybertron. "Surprised to see your old nemesis  
Optimus Primal?" Megatron asked with malice in his voice. "I believe  
we have some catching up to do, a few memory gaps to fill?" that  
comment was enough to make Optimus growl threateningly at him. "Let's  
start with the Beast Wars: they are over, you lost" Megatron said with  
a smirk on his face "although there are a few loose ends running  
about" with a wave of his hand Megatron summoned several view screens  
all showing the Maximals running from the drones. "We have to draw  
them away from the Council Citadel" Rhinox said over the view screens.  
"What about keeping them away from us?" Rattrap asked frantically.

"Your Jew beast modes may protect you from my virus" Megatron pointed  
out "but they won't save you from my Vehicons." The view screens then  
switched to images of the Tank Drones chasing the Maximals up a  
building. "The way of the future, Transformers without sparks no more  
individual minds, just one single guiding intelligence...MINE!"

The Maximals were having no luck evading the Vehicons as they climbed  
up a building trying to get ahead of their pursuers. Rhinox was the  
first up as Silverbolt was carrying Rattrap on his back, and saw that  
the building's ceiling was connected to three overpasses. "Quick,  
split up we can take them out separately" Rhinox said taking charge.  
As they ran their separate ways the Vehicons were close behind.

"I control all of Cybertron!" Megatron said with grandeur in his voice  
"I am the future; I have forged this entire planet into one elegant  
machine, a vision of technological purity" Megatron spoke with such  
pride you could the arrogance around him. "And you four MONGRELS would  
contaminate that vision with your accursed Beast Modes!" "My  
memory's a little faulty Megatron, but I seem to recall you having a  
Beast Mode yourself" Optimus said accusingly. This was enough to make  
Megatron scream with rage "And wiped it clean from my shell, like a  
virus!" He spat with venom in his voice "the same way I wiped this  
planet clean, and the same way I intend to finish the job WITH YOU!"  
Megatron yelled as he shot Optimus with a low energy shot from his  
plasma hand causing Optimus to fall onto the main platform.

(Transition)

Silverbolt ran as fast as he could from the Tank drones but they were  
close behind using their tread feet to chase after him. While at first  
feeling trapped he realized he had something the tanks didn't; flight.  
As the Tank drones caught up to him he simply looked and waved at them  
before launching himself off of the building and transforming into  
beast mode and flew off laughing to safety.

Megatron observed all of this from his command center and scowled at  
the Maximals' victory. "What's wrong Megatron" Optimus taunted him "is  
your single elegant machine having trouble multiple tasking?" This was  
enough to cause Megatron to yell in rage and smash the view screen with  
his own fist.

(Transition)

Rhinox's luck was going well for him he originally had a whole squad  
of Tank Drones following climbing after him on a tall building, but he  
used his new weapons to carve out chunks of the building and used them  
to destroy all but one Vehicon. Reaching the top of the building he  
knew he only had a few seconds to think up a plan.

From the Tank drones point of view we see that nobody is on the  
ceiling, but before it can react Rhinox pops up from under the railing  
and punched it square in the face causing to fall to its destruction.

Megatron once again saw the failure of his Vehicons as Optimus  
continued to taunt him "frustrating isn't it, trying to focus on four  
chaotic individual minds at once." "SILENCE!" Megatron yelled in  
rage, but Optimus continued undaunted.

"Your still controlled by emotions, that's not very technologically  
pure is it Megatron?" Optimus continued as Megatron literally glowed  
red with rage. "You can feel the anger rising in you, your just about  
ready TO EXPLODE!" With that final word Megatron exploded with rage  
as he began to disconnect with his control apparatus piece by piece  
and Vehicons all around the Citadel, especially the ones surrounding  
Rattrap began to short-out and go offline.

Back with the Maximals who regrouped at Rattrap's position and noticed  
all of the offline Vehicons. "What happened to them?" Silverbolt asked.  
"Maybe it was my animal magnetism" Rattrap said failing to be witty.  
"We have to help Optimus" Rhinox commanded "he's still in the Citadel!"

As Megatron fell from his apparatus his beast mode was revealed.  
Instead of the red and purple dragon Optimus (who was now transformed)  
remembered he was torn and twisted, no doubt from his twisted  
experiments to get rid of his beast mode. Megatron charged towards  
Optimus, but Optimus caught him in a headlock and forced Megatron to  
look at himself in a view screen. "Look at yourself Megatron, see the  
thing you despise the most, Cybertron will never be pure as long as  
the beast exist within you...you failed." As Optimus finished his  
tirade Megatron had a small smirk on his face. "No Primal, YOU have  
failed!" Megatron then shot a fireball at the view screen causing it to  
explode and knocking both of them apart. "You're still too late to save  
your people, billions of transformers their extinguished sparks are on  
YOUR hands!" Megatron said with malice in his voice.

"What have you done with them" Optimus said with his anger rising.  
"Perhaps if you had won the beast wars things might be a little  
different, who's to say?" Megatron then Transformed into his Control  
apparatus and his connection over Cybertron began again. "TELL ME WHAT  
YOU'VE DONE!" Optimus yelled losing control of his emotions and  
reverting back to Beast Mode as Megatron simply sneered in triumph  
"who's the beast now, Primal?"

Megatron then raised his hand and opened the door to the control room revealing dozens of revving Cycle-  
Drones. But before the Cycle drones could reach the Control room,  
Rhinox and Silverbolt appeared behind them and used their respective  
electro-punch and feather bombs to destroy several of the drones.  
Megatron yelled in anger as he had been unable to destroy them, while  
Rhinox and Silverbolt were shocked to see their old enemy alive.  
Megatron decided to take matters into his own hands and chased the  
pathway under Optimus' feet to give away and before Optimus could  
reach his allies, he fell in to the seemingly endless darkness.  
Megatron laughed triumphantly and summoned another wave of Cycle-  
Drones to finish off the rest of the Maximals. And just when it seemed  
they were finished; Rhinox and Silverbolt saw Optimus, alive and using  
his jetpack to fly out of the pit. Megatron had had enough and decided  
to obliterate them himself as he flew towards the Maximals. "Optimus,  
we have to leave now" Silverbolt said "we're outnumbered." "NO! This  
is my fight" Optimus said as he braced himself for Megatron's attack.  
Rhinox saw that Optimus wasn't going to be convinced, he used a mild  
Electro-punch to incapacitate Optimus but still leave him conscious. As  
Rhinox and Silverbolt used their combined strength to drag Optimus  
away, Rattrap jumped from out from the shadows where he was hiding and  
used his long claws to unscrew a vent opening. "Alright Optimus you've  
saved my tail enough times today, now it's my turn to save yours"  
Rattrap spoke under his breath as he unscrewed the last bolt on the  
vent as the Vehicons and Megatron drew closer. "Let's get going while  
the goings good!" Rattrap yelled to his friends as he jumped into the  
vent. As the rest of the Maximals reached the vent, Optimus still put  
up a little resistance before falling into the vent and yelling  
"Megatrooooon!" As he heard his foe's words reverberate through the  
citadel, Megatron had a victorious scowl on his face seeing his  
enemy's flee in defeat.

(Transition)

After evading the patrols of Vehicons, the Maximals had finally  
reached the catacombs of Cybertron. And after catching their breath,  
Silverbolt asked the question that was on all of their minds. "I don't  
understand Optimus, I thought we defeated Megatron how is he in  
control of Cybertron?"

A Grim saddened look came over Optimus' face "I failed, I could have  
prevented this nightmare...And now it's up to me to end it." Optimus  
said before looking at his comrades "But I will need some help  
so...what do you say" Optimus then put his hand between them  
"Maximals?" "You don't even need to ask, old friend" Rhinox said as he  
was the first to step forward and put his hand on Optimus'. "And I  
would follow you to the end, Optimus" Silverbolt said as he stepped  
forward and followed Rhinox's example. All that was left was Rattrap  
as his friends looked towards them and he looked back nervous. "Come  
on Rattrap if it wasn't for you we would have never had escaped the  
Citadel" Rhinox said. "Oy, I just know we're all gonna die but..."  
Rattrap then walked forward and placed his hands on the others' "I  
wouldn't have it any other way" he said proudly. Optimus then looked  
at his faithful friends and began to speak "Now that we are united, we  
represent the new age for Cybertron. We are no longer simple machines  
or mindless animals we are now the perfect unity of the two, we are no  
longer transmetals, Fuzors, or Optimals; we are now from this moment  
on...BEAST MACHINES!"

(A/N: Holy Christ I'm finally done this took forever to finish but I'm  
proud of how it turned out. please please PLEASE review I need to know  
what you think.)


End file.
